


Hera's Letter to Zeus

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: A short letter from Hera to Zeus. She writes this letter before she runs away from him. Based on the poem "I Can't ".





	Hera's Letter to Zeus

Dear Zeus,

I'm sorry to say this, but I can't live with you anymore. You should know that I have been patient with your behavior about thousands of years, but you're still not changed, and you always cheating on me all the time. Every time when you promised to not doing it again, you always breaking it. It seems as if you are not always honest with the promises you make.

I do not know what to say. I'm sick of your behavior. Go find the woman you like and do not bother to looking for me again. I'm not really worthy of you. I can't live with you anymore. I can't.

Sincerely,

Hera


End file.
